Tgoerlitz
Who am I you ask? I am the creator of this wiki and the oldest resident of SouthShire. I also am a mysterious figure who will never speak unless in text form or will you know anything about. RP Lore See Puppets for pre Camelot info. And I'm still working on post Camelot stuff. Real Lore So you want to know my real story? Well it all began the very first day the server went public. I joined and saw all of the games we had at the time. The forgotten Barnyard Blitz where you could become an animal and fight over all the land. Sadly this game is dead now RIP Barnyard Blitz. Another game that was there at the time was Mindcrack Survival Games which is still there and is also very bad. The next game that was there was King of the Golden Monocle. I am terrible at that game so I'm not going to talk about it much. The final game was the immortal Dwarves VS Zombies. That game is still around is very active. At the time it consisted of a lot of Special Mobs that don't exist anymore like the OP Squids, King Spiders, and Super Creepers. Eventually the idea of Towns came along and two were created at first. First was Mhykol's castle, which was just a bouncy castle. The other town was Calamity Town. Originally it was just a platform but then Zisteau built then land and everyone started running around. Eventually someone found the Underhang which turned into a huge hangout spot. It was so popular at a time it got it's own Reddit. The people who were a part of it were called underhangers who have a very sad tale. Sadly it got too popular and Rob by the order of Jarool closed it. This started a small uprising which ended in Zisteau accidently destroying the underhang. This started the time were Vetches_ led a small group of people in hope of finding a new underhang. Eventually Zisteau created the underhang 2.0. Which was originally called Redacted due to the first rule of the underhang "Don't talk about the underhang" in order to keep it secret. And then Rob by the order of Jarool once again ruined it. This is when the order of Redacted was formed (I think) along with when I met some of the people who are now members of Redacted including Kavlo and WinnyInTheTardis and some other people I forgot about. Then Zisteau fixed it and the underhang 3.0 was created which I don't even want to talk about. And now onto the third town that was added later Temple of Jarool, which I never played due to the fact I thought buying blocks to build with was stupid (Funny how stuff changes isn't it). And now onto the huge update which introduced a new lobby, Camelot, and didn't have a blacksmith. Let's talk about Camelot now, Camelot has been one of my favorite games which I was a Lord on at one time. Camelot is where I met the HoeDownArena people who were at a time the only people who could easily kill me in Camelot. Camelot is where I met Justin for the first time by killing him a lot. The next thing is Realm of Cookie. I never played this much so I don't have any stories of it. And now it's time for Lord's of Minecraft. LOM has really been where I started doing stuff for the community like creating a wiki for SouthShire. Sadly with the LOM server move I haven't see as many people. Trivia *One of the oldest server members *Owns Route 55 Diner *Main person who works on this wiki *The Puppet Master *Much more evil than Lord X *Has been slowly gaining more power due to the "Thing" that haunts me *Can cause people to experience their worst fears Contacts If needed contact me at *Reddit * Or send me a message on this website * Twitter * Ask fm Category:SouthShire Residents Category:Marketplace